AU Christmas
by LadyS.Stark
Summary: Set after season one, only Nine doesn't regenerate and finds himself feeling more for Rose Tyler than anyone in time and space.  Hints at later in the DW series, so light spoilers if you haven't seen them.  Enjoy the cracky fluff if you can! :D


Nine puffed out some air, the cold air around him making his breath crystallize. He took a couple steps, then a couple more, each one taking him further away from Rose's flat. He could hear the celebration going on inside as clearly as if he were actually inside, but he needed to be out here in the frigid temperatures to clear his thoughts. His hearts beat a little faster as he thought of his companion, his Rose. Instead of the steady one, two, three, four, it was more like: onetwothreefour, skip, onetwothreefour. His chest spasmed at the unusual sensation, breathing deeply didn't make it stop, and his mind that had always been so calm and collected when facing the deadliest of foes was now a chaotic mess. And it was all because of _her_.

_This- I couldn't- she's… human._ He thought to himself, head bowed in thought, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. _And yet, she shows all the resilience of a timelord. Maybe… given_ _time…_ An impossible idea started to form in his mind_, _it was brilliant and yet wonderfully mad thing that made him feel warm from head to toe. He grinned widely and ran back to the flat with all the speed he had, which is to say very fast. He sat himself down next to Rose as the champagne was popped open, not saying anything as she dusted the snow off his jacket.

They needed no words, words were beneath them and couldn't begin to express what was there. Nor could they ever. He clinked his glass against everyone else's at the table, downing the bubbly liquid. He smile a little as he caught Rose's eyes on him.

Rose smiled back, cheeks tinging a little. What was wrong with her? She was dating R-Mickey, but then there was the Doctor. He was there, mysterious, tall, handsome, and spontaneous. He grew more fun to be around with every place and time they visited, his grin contagious. She needed everything about him, and it had become quite obvious she could not be without him. This revelation was not easy for her to come to terms with at all, though there was no way around it. When he took her hand under the table, she swallowed a lump in her throat, squeezed his hand, then released it. "Mickey, a moment?"

"Sure, Rose." He said, getting up and they went into the other room. He leaned against the door jam, then said bluntly: "You're leaving me for real, aren't you?"

"Well it's hardly fair to keep you when I'm not even here." Rose pointed out, not adding that they'd really been over for a while. They both knew that, they'd just been playing along because it was comfortable and safe, but now it was time to end the charade. "And it's especially not fair when-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, swallowing as she blushed.

Mickey knew what she wouldn't admit, snorting softly. "Stop denying it Rose, you love him. If he ever doesn't turn about to be who you thought he was, you know where to find me. Can't promise I'll be available, but I'll help you however I can."

Rose smiled faintly. "You should find someone you can shag to high heaven and back, marry, and have lots of babies."

"Yeah, since you already have." Mickey laughed at her deepening blush. "Oh come on, it's only a matter of time before the two of you are shacking up, even an idiot can see that."

Rose wasn't sure what to say to that, watching him go back into the dinning room. She waited till her blush was gone, then sat by the Doctor, taking his hand under the table. Her heart fluttered as his hand tightened as it twined with hers, the unsaid words between them all they needed. When the celebration died down, they got up and left quietly after Rose had said good-bye to her mum, the two of them getting back inside the TARDIS. She blushed when she found them under some mistletoe hanging from the latticework metal above their heads.

The Doctor grinned, bending and gave her a quick peck on the lips. That peck turned into something far more meaningful gradually, until they had no choice but to pull back for air much later. "Stay with me forever." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

"Think you can put up with an ape that long?" Rose teased, heart racing. She could feel his hearts beating very fast under her hand that was resting on his jumper-covered jacket.

"You're more like a timelord now than an ape, Rose Tyler." He pulled her closer to him, grey eyes intense. "So what do you say?"

Rose stood there for a long while, throat feeling too constricted for words. She knew once she made her decision, she could never go back, and she didn't want to no matter what happened. "Yes… I say yes." She managed at last, leaning up and kissing him deeply. No more hiding, no more resisting, she was his forever. Mickey had been right, it would be only a matter of time before there were little timelords running around, the first of many to restore what had been lost, only they'd make it better, her and her Doctor.

Fin.


End file.
